landofdurnbarrowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Faith
The Faith' is a religion followed primarily by humans in Tirentia. It is comprised of twelve deities, each of whom are represented by a different planet (including Pluto, the Moon, Ceres, Chiron and the Sun). Each of these twelve 'gods' are prayed to by different people at different times. The two 'main' gods are Selene, the Mother (the Moon) and Abner, the Father (the Sun). Their 'children' (the other gods) represent specific activities and thoughts. The parents merely represents power in feminine and masculine forms. Deities Selene, the Mother Planet - The Moon Represents - Emotions, feminine power, marriage (commitment) Location of Shrine - '''On the shores of the ocean, near Laegaire '''Greater Detail - Selene, represented by the Moon, is one of the main gods. She represents the Mother, for whom the Earth was created. It is Selene who first created humans, although Abner gave them knowledge and skills. Selene then created the elves to be her chosen people, as Abner had adopted the humans as his own. She protects and nurtures those who live on her Earth, giving them light even in the dark, and stars to see by. Selene rules the night, and is looked to by women for energy, and mental strength. It is not unheard of for a pregnant woman to pray to Selene for strength during childbirth. Abner, the Father Planet - The Sun Represents - Creation, masculine power, freedom Location of Shrine - '''Beneath the '''Church of Aurora in Durnbarrow Greater Detail - Abner, the creator, is one of the main gods. He represents the Father, whose spark and fire drew gentle Selene to him. When Abner asked Selene to be his, he created the Earth for her. Selene was delighted and created humans, but did not give them sense or skills of any kind. It was Abner who found the humans so endearing, and it was he who gave them sense, skills, and knowledge. Whereas Selene represents mental strength, and willpower, Abner represents physical strength, and heartiness. Abner, proud and strong, provides bright light to his children. From this light, comes life, in the form of plants. It is customary for men to pray to Abner before duels, or before going hunting. Nadie, the Scholar Planet - Mercury Represents - Thoughts, wisdom, intellegence Location of Shrine -''' '''Greater Detail - Nadie is Abner and Selene's oldest and dearest friend. He is said to have come to be before even the great Abner, and is said to be a thousand times wiser than Selene. But, Nadie vowed never to use his powers. He is an advisor, and it is his belief that to use one's powers creates bias. His followers also believe this, and are the observers of the Human world. Fayre, the Lady Planet - Venus Represents - Attraction, love, grace, beauty Location of Shrine - ' '''Greater Detail '- Fayre is one of Selene's youngest daughters, and is said to be created entirely by Selene with no help from Abner. Fayre is, in every way, the youthful version of her mother. She is said to be so beautiful, so young, and so perfect, that no mortal man could resist her. As such, she communicates only to women, for a man who so much as heard her voice would fall terribly, obsessivley in love. Khan, the Warlord '''Planet - Mars Represents - Desire, self-sufficiency, lust Location of Shrine - ''' '''Greater Detail - Khan was the first son of Abner and Selene, and the twin brother of Alanus. He is arrogant, hot-headed, and incredibly cruel; the complete oposite of Alanus. It is said that he was jealous of his father, and lustful for his mother. He sought to kill his Godly father, and Abner locked Khan in the center of the Earth, surrounded by molten metals that ensured his son would not escape. But, Khan still lives, training constantly and waiting for a time when he can finally break free from his prison, and take his father's place. Alanus, The Priest Planet - Jupiter Represents - Faith, loyalty, duty Location of Shrine - ''' '''Greater Detail - Alanus is the second son of Abner and Selene, and is the twin brother of Khan. Unlike his brother, Alanus was enchanted with both his mother and father. He was delighted in their creation of Earth, and all the races that today inhabit it. When Khan first told his brother of his plan to kill Abner, Alanus was the one to warn his father. When Khan was sent to the center of Earth (Hell), Alanus pleaded that he be sent to Earth as well, to ensure Khan's hatred never be set free. Abner and Selene granted their son's wish, and Alanus, ever grateful, is now the symbol of Religious Faith. Faith in his parents, the great gods Abner and Selene. Dea, the Widow Planet - Saturn Represents - Loneliness, death, mourning, sacrifice Location of Shrine - '''At the peak of '''the Black Spire, highest mountain in Daggerfall Greater Detail - It is said that the Widow was once a creature of Earth (although her race differs between translations of the religious texts) who pleaded for death after her lover died in a great war. Selene, the Mother, was so moved by Dea's desperate plea that she returned her lover to life. But, this proved only to increase the woman's suffering, for her lover returned a mere husk of himself. Dea smothered her lover in his sleep, mercifully returning him to death, then took her own life. Abner gave her new life as a goddess, in an attempt to soothe her suffering. Marcel, the Jester Planet - Uranus Represents - Individuality, Location of Shrine - ''' '''Greater Detail - Imee, the Spirit Planet - Neptune Represents '- Dreams '''Location of Shrine - ' '''Greater Detail - Auvita, the Baby Planet - Pluto Represents - Transformation, potential, hope Location of Shrine - ''' '''Greater Detail - Phoebus, the Physician Planet - Chiron Represents - Healing (spiritual and Physical) Location of Shrine - Medenipis Silva in Probus Greater Detail - Cai, The Farmer Planet - Ceres Represents - Nurturing, craftsmanship, Location of Shrine -''' '''Greater Detail - Followers Although this is the primary religion of Tirentia, and the majority of humans in the country follow this religion, there are certain groups that follow specific dieties. Among these groups is also the Order, which is a group of highly elite Knights that take vows of chastity and purity in order to follow the lessons of the dieties without distraction. The Cult of Khan These cultists believe that Khan will soon rise from the center of the Earth and take vengance on all those who worship his hated brother and father. They believe he will become the new 'Sun', and they will be given passage into Khan's realm for faithfully worshiping him, and never praying to the 'false gods', Alanus and Abner. As such, these cultists worship Khan as the 'fatherly' deity, and firmly believe that when he rises, he will plant his seed in Selene and she will, in turn, birth a newer and more powerful deity than Alanus ever was. This 'blood priest' will become the new Priest. It should be noted that those associated with the Cult of Khan backed the rule of Dhaun Rilynvirr, believing that he was Khan in humanoid form. They believed this for several reasons, among which included Dhaun's symbolic 'killing' of the deities (Dhaun spat on and symbolically killed each deity except the Warlord, who he praised as being the only worthy deity) and his race (drow come from under the ground, and it is believed that Khan lives in the center of the Earth). The Order This is a highly elite order of knights, known simply as 'The Order'. They seek to uphold the teachings of the Deities while standing as a force for good. They take several vows, and by upholding these vows learn to take no pleasure in material things. Taking pleasure in flesh, glory, or material posessions distracts from worship of the Deities. The vows are as follows: # "Take no pleasure of flesh" - You vow to be chaste; you may also never marry # "Seek no glory, or payment for good deeds" - Do not accept payment of any kind for your knightly duties; remain humble # "Give to the church whatever surplus you have, so it may go on to help the less fortunate" - Give whatever gold and supplies you do not need to the church, so the church may go on to distribute it to worthy causes. # "Take no position of power" - You may take no title other than 'Ser'. To take a title, such as 'Count' or 'Baron', is to accept a position of power over the less fortunate, which not only goes against the teachings of the Order, but also distracts from worship. # 'Accept no inheritance" - Just as you may not accept payment for good deeds, you may not accept any sort of inheritance. It will pass to the next legitimate heir. If there is no other legitimate heir, the inheritance will be given to the church (if it is some sort of material posession), or be forgotten or passed on to another (if it is some sort of title). # "Steal not from man or God" - Do not steal from other men, or from the Church. # "Complete pilgrimage to the holy shrines, to repent for your sins" - If you go against your vows, you must make pilgrimage to each of the twelve holy shrines across Tirentia to beg forgiveness for your sins.